Lies
by XBlack Thorned RoseX
Summary: [Short Story] "Safety and Ghetsis did not fit well with each other…" but cruelty and malevolence did.


**A/N** Hi guys! The idea of this story came to mind when I was playing White 2. I was in the final battle with Ghetsis, and his Hydreigon knew Frustration. Frustration's power depends on how much the Pokémon hated the trainer. And Hydreigon's Frustration was at _max _power. That meant a few things: Hydreigon was either full of hatred, fear, or both towards Ghetsis! Uhh, I'm probably looking into this too much... But I thought it was interesting. I also thought the song 'Lies' by Evanescence fit well with my story, so some of the lyrics are there. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own my OC, Livana!

* * *

"Hydreigon, do my bidding!" Ghetsis threw a Pokeball. With a white flash, the Brutal Pokémon appeared. He levitated a few feet above the ground, baring his fangs, but something didn't appear right to Livana. Bruises—purple and red—decorated the hydra's body. He winced with every movement, as if even breathing hurt. Ghetsis, on the other hand, didn't look concerned. Either that or he hid his feelings well, but his scarlet eyes appeared devoid of any sentiment.

**_Bind my limbs with fear_**

**_Choke me with tears_**

Livana hesitated as she took out a Pokeball. What was Ghetsis even thinking, sending an already injured Pokémon into battle? She watched as the man brought his cane down into the earth. Hydreigon tensed, as if waiting to be struck with it.

**_I won't die for you_**

"Hurry send out your Pokémon!" Livana paid no mind to him as she gazed into the dragon's eyes. Fear and pleading passed through the fuchsia optics so fast she thought she might've been imagining it. Eventually, she threw her Pokeball into the air.

"Zoroark, let's go!" The Illusion Fox Pokémon popped out of her Pokeball, letting out a battle cry. Her eyes narrowed as she met with Hydreigon.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis ordered. The hydra's main head fired a turquoise energy ball towards Zoroark.

"Dodge, then counter with Night Slash!" Livana called. Zoroark leapt to the right, and the energy ball exploded onto a nearby tree. She charged, claws glowing crimson as she slashed at Hydreigon. The dragon cried in pain, slightly lowering himself to the ground. A pang of guilt hit Livana as she realized how much more pain she brought onto Hydreigon. Ghetsis, however, didn't seem bothered as he issued his next order.

**_You've been here before_**

"Dragon Pulse again!" Hydreigon's main head fired another turquoise energy ball towards Zoroark, but it came frailer than the last, simply vanishing into thin air.

Ghetsis's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing, Hydreigon?!" He crashed his cane again, earning another flinch from Hydreigon.

Livana clenched her fist. She'd have to end the battle… by defeating Hydreigon. That would prevent Ghetsis from forcing the dragon to battle in critical condition. She'd do it quickly.

"Zoroark, finish this with Night Daze!" Zoroark's eyes glowed light blue as a crimson aura surrounded her body. She raised her arms above her head, the aura growing stronger. It expanded into a crimson force field, enveloping the entire battle ground.

"Dodge it!" Ghetsis commanded, but it was too late. The shockwaves slammed full force into Hydreigon. Livana's world stood still. The dragon finally fell. Blood oozed from a few cuts, while others were deepened. He lay on the ground, eyes screwed shut. She wanted to run to him, to comfort him, to apologize… She took a step, but her feet were glued to the floor and her legs refused to obey her.

She parted her lips to speak, but no sound came out. The green-haired man paid no mind as he glared daggers at Hydreigon.

"How pathetic. I raised you to be my strongest, but it seems all my efforts were in vain." Ghetsis chastised, his voice dark and sardonic. He brooded a moment, then turned, a strange glint lighting his eyes. He pulled the cane back.

**_You'll never be strong enough_**

**_You'll never be good enough_**

Her world unfroze.

**_You will not rise above_**

"Stop!" Livana forced her legs to function. Hydreigon slowly opened his eyes. She heard the cane whip through the air, and threw herself in front of him.

Searing pain shot through her as she fell to the ground. Tears threatened to fall. Zoroark immediately rushed to Livana and shoved Ghetsis aside. The fox raised her arms, ready to attack. Ghetsis stumbled, but maintained his cool demeanor.

**_Now I know the truth_**

Hydreigon looked up to Livana. A few drops of blood fell to the ground from the wound on her face. She turned towards Zoroark and Ghetsis before turning back to Hydreigon. She offered him a gentle smile, uncertain to speak. He blinked before being surrounded in red light as Ghetsis recalled him inside his Pokeball.

Zoroark helped Livana stand, still scowling at Ghetsis. The man stood silently, his venomous gaze unwavering.

"You will not interfere anymore, child." He spoke lowly, harshly. Livana stared in disbelief as he took a step deeper into the forest.

"Wait! Aren't you going to take Hydreigon to a Pokémon Centre?!"

"Hydreigon needs to be punished." He strode away, not batting an eye.

Livana's lower lip quivered. She had enough of this man's tactics. His way of training—hell, if one could even call it training—was completely absurd and detrimental. "..Ghetsis! Hydreigon's badly injured, and you're still going to punish him?! That's no way a trainer treats his Pokemon! What the hell is wrong with you…?! "

Undeterred, Ghetsis continued walking. "How I train my Pokémon does not concern you."

"But—!" Ghetsis had already disappeared into the forest. Livana could only hope for Hydreigon's safety…

She looked up at Zoroark, thanking her. The fox's light blue eyes glazed over with concern for her trainer. "I'll be okay, Zoroark. Don't worry." She patted her snout before returning her to her Pokeball. Livana took one last look at the direction Ghetsis headed in before turning on her heels.

Safety and Ghetsis did not fit well with each other…


End file.
